My Life as a Teenage Robot: Sibling Rivalry
by Lucas18
Summary: Jenny is surpised to find she's no longer the only teenage robot in town. When Dr. Wakeman creates an improved XJ model, XJ10, who is better than Jenny, in every way.  But is Tremorton big enough for two robots, or has Jenny been declared an outmode?
1. Chapter 1

My Life as a Teenage Robot: Sibling Rivalry chapter 1

Author: I allways wondered what would happen if Jenny's mother suddenly created an XJ10. Once again, I ask for patience in waiting for the next chapter. It's difficult when you have graduation in a couple weeks. But I'll try to work on the next chapter when I can.

Warning: The characters within this fiction, are the copyright property of Nickelodeon. My only reason for using these characters, is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>It was night time in Tremorten.<p>

In the Wakeman home, Dr. Wakeman slowly opened her bedroom door and began to tiptoe down the hall to the stairs. The floor creaked with each step she took, but was extra careful in not making too much noise when she passed Jenny's room. The scientist was grateful that Jenny, her robot teenage daughter, was still in sleep mode, as she didn't want her to know what she was planning to do.

Finally, she made it to the stairs. Just like the hall, they also mase a little noise with each step. Dr. Wakeman was halfway down the steps, when she slipped and tumbled all the way down, making a loud crash.

Dr. Wakeman, lying down in surprise and pain, waited for Jenny to come out. Surprisingly, she didn't.

"Hm," said the doctor, "that girl must have head phones on."

Dr. Wakeman made her way down to the basement, and approached a tall iron door. The door which led to her top secret, highly protected, laboratory. After typing in a triple coded password, scanning her hand, eye, and face, to shut off the array of security defenses, the large door swung open and the doctor entered.

In the laboratory, stood hundreds of unrevealed inventions. Wakeman walked through the laboratory, until she came to one invention that was covered in a tarp. Dr. Wakeman took out her tool box, pulled on some work gloves and goggles, lifted the tarp a little to see her invention more clearly, and went to work.

The doctor opened up a panel and, with her tools, began making adjustments; a circuit chip here, a battle voltmeter there, a personality data bank here, and a language encrypter there.

She was began to make another adjustment, when she noticed something.

"Oh, where is that centromech drill," she said, feeling around the tool box.

"Here it is mother," said a voice, placing the drill into her hand.

"Thank you XJ9," said Dr. Wakeman, starting to get back to work, but her eyes popped when she realized what she had just said. "XJ9?"

"Hi mom," Jenny said with a smile, "I just came to see what you were up to in the middle of the night. Are you working on something?"

Jenny extended her robotic neck to get a closer glance, but Dr. Wakeman quickly covered it with the tarp.

"Uh, this old thing," she said jumping in front of Jenny's gaze, "why it's nothing at all. Not a thing for you to worry about."

Then, not taking her eyes off Jenny, Dr. Wakeman shoved her to the lab's door.

"And now young, you really must get back up to bed. Don't want to be tired at school, and I don't want to see in the laboratory without my permission. So goodnight." After saying all this, without taking a breath, Dr. Wakeman pushed Jenny out of the lab and sealed the door.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders, confused at her mother's behavior.

"Alright mom," she said walking back up to her room, "glad you're not up to something."

But Jenny was still suspicious, since tomorrow was Saturday.

* * *

><p>Dr. Wakeman breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

"Oh that was close," she said, glad she had gotten Jenny out before becoming too suspicious.

She walked back over to her invention, lifted the tarp, and returned to her work

"XJ9 is not ready to see you. Not yet."


	2. Chapter 2

My Life As a Teenage Robot: Sibling Rivalry Chapter 2

Author: My most sincerest apologies for taking so long; with so much going on around me, I haven't made time to work on my stories. Anyway, here is the next chapter to this fiction. Sad to say, I don't know when, or if, I'll do the next chapter. Please, just be patient.

Attention; the characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Nickelodeon. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jenny was at Mesmers, having lunch with Brad and Tuck and telling them about the event she had with mother.<p>

"…and then she just pushed me out," Jenny finished.

"Wow, all that because she was working on something," Brad asked in confusion.

"I know," replied Jenny, "it's like she's hiding something."

"Maybe," Tuck said, in a low menacing voice, "she's creating an evil monster. Bent on enslaving the human race and ruling the world!"

"Okay, no more late movies for you," Brad said.

"I just can't understand why mom would hide something from me," Jenny pondered, as she took a sip of oil.

"She's probably working on some top secret experiment," Brad pondered, "you know, like a portable helicopter, or an antigravity pad."

"Couldn't be," Jenny said, "she already made those last week. And what she was working on, was nothing like a portable helicopter."

"Maybe," Tuck chimed in again, "it's a robot who's planning to do better than you, steal your fiends, and replace you."

At first Jenny and Brad just stared at Tuck's answer, and then burst out laughing.

"That's the most ridiculous thing ever," Brad said between laughs.

After calming down, Jenny gave a determined look, "well one thing is certain, mom's hiding something and I'm gonna figure out what."

"Why don't you just ask her," Brad questioned.

"I tried like seven times already, but she won't say anything. So tonight, I'm going to see what mom's really up to."

* * *

><p>Later that night, midnight to be exact, Jenny came out of sleep-mode and carefully snuck out of her room. She crept down to the basement and into the laboratory. Jenny looked around, until she finally came across the covered invention.<p>

She was about to take off the tarp, when suddenly, "XJ-9!"

It was Dr. Wakeman, and she wasn't happy.

"Mother," Jenny exclaimed in shock, "how did you get down here, without me hearing you?"

"You're not the only one who can pretend-to-be-asleep-sneak-down-and-then-appear-out-of-nowhere-at-the-last-minuite; your granddad taught me that when I was six," Wakeman said, giving a proud smile. "Anyway, what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh please mom," Jenny said, dropping to the floor, begging, "I really want to know what you're working on and can't tell me. Please mom, please-please-please-please!" Jenny was really begging; she was literally bending down on eight legs.

"Alright," Dr. Wakeman said with a sigh, "I figured sooner or later you'd find out."

Dr. Wakeman walked over to the tarp covered invention and faced Jenny.

"You see XJ-9, after seeing how much you've progressed in your system and social interaction among the human populace, I began to ponder about making a new XJ model."

"A new XJ model," Jenny asked in confusion, "you mean…?"

"Yes Jenny," Wakeman nodded, "you have an older sibling. XJ-9, meet your new sister, XJ-10." After saying this, Dr. Wakeman grabbed the tarp and pulled it away, revealing the invention.

Jenny gasped in awe at what she was seeing. It was female robot, exactly like her, only different.

The robot's color was a violet color. It was a head taller than her. The body frame was much sleeker, and slimmer. Her figure was much more developed and mature, and the design of her clothing was more advanced.

"Now I know this may appear shocking to you XJ-9," Dr. Wakeman began to speak but Jenny instantly rushed over and hugged her.

"Are you kidding, I always wondered what it would be like to have a big sister," Jenny exclaimed with a big smile. "We'll have tons of fun hanging out with the guys, sharing fashion tips, fighting crime together."

"I uploaded her with an improved system similar to yours. Also, I've inputted an intelligence similar to mine, but her personality should match the same as a self controlled teenager," Dr. Wakeman explained.

"Wow," Jenny cried, jumping up and down with excitement, "when can she be ready, when-when?"

"Calm down XJ-9," Dr. Wakeman said, "the only thing left to do is add her power core."

Dr. Wakeman rushed to the back of the lab, and slowly returned wearing a protective contamination suit and carrying a glowing orb with a pair of metal tongs.

"Now open the chest panel," Jenny did so, and Dr. Wakeman carefully placed the power core into the robot.

Jenny closed the chest panel, and she and Dr. Wakeman stepped back. The core's energy spread throughout the still robot's body. Slowly, its eyes opened, and XJ-10 came to life.

"System online," the robot said in a smooth feminine voice, like a mature eighteen year old. Then, Xj-10 saw Jenny and Dr. Wakeman.

"Greetings, my name is XJ-10, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Jenny was surprised, even her voice was an improvement.

"Hi, I'm Jenny, your sister" Jenny said, greeting her new sibling.

"Individual recognized. Name: XJ-9, Jenny Wakeman. Physical age: 16. True age: 5. Social Status: middle class. No threat," XJ-10 said, without making a flinch.

Jenny was awestruck, "wow, how did she know all that," she asked turning to Dr. Wakeman.

"I used the gathered information from your neural network system, and uploaded it to her data banks. Thus, she is able to easily recognize any ally or enemy you've previously encountered. And as she interacts with people, she gains and memorizes every single detail about them; every like, dislike, strength, and weakness."

"Individual recognized," XJ-10 said as she turned her gaze to Dr. Wakeman, "Name: Noreen Wakeman. Age: 56. Social Status: low. No threat"

At the mentioning of her social status, Wakeman began to wonder if she still needed some minor adjustments.

"Oh wow," Jenny gasped in amazement, "I can't wait to show her to Brad and Tuck."

"Not so fast young lady," Wakeman said, snapping back into focus, "I said I would allow you to see her, not take her out in public. She still needs to go through several examinations and test runs before socializing with real people. So now, it's time to shut her down for the night."

Dr. Wakeman walked over to XJ-10, who showed no struggle against her creator, and readied herself to shut down.

But Jenny instantly streaked between XJ-10 and Wakeman.

"XJ-9," Dr. Wakeman argued, trying to move Jenny aside, she was blocking the chest panel with the power core.

"Please mom, please let me take her out tomorrow."

"I said no, XJ-9."

"It could be the perfect opportunity to test her."

"Well yes that is true, but still no."

"Please, I promise to look after her. I'll be completely responsible!"

Hearing this, Dr. Wakeman instantly stopped. "What did you say?"

Jenny knew she had hit a mark. "I'll take care of her; make sure she doesn't cause any trouble. And if anything should ever happen, you can put the blame on me. I'll take complete responsibility for her."

Dr. Wakeman thought for a long moment; this would be a fine way to test the new XJ-model, and it would teach Jenny responsibility.

"Very well, you can take XJ-10 out tomorrow," Dr. Wakeman at last decided, "but remember, whatever happens, you are responsible."

"Oh thank you mother," Jenny exclaimed happily, as she gave the doctor a crushing hug. Then she turned to XJ-10 and took her hand. "Come on big sis, you can sleep in my room."

Jenny began to lead Xj-10 off the platform, but when Xj-10 took a step, her very first step, she fell flat on her face. Jenny looked down at the model in confusion.

"I said she still needed some field testing," Wakeman pointed out.

* * *

><p>After an hour of practice, Jenny had managed to teach XJ-10 how to walk straight, and led her out of the laboratory. Then came another challenge, the stairs.<p>

"Alright XJ-10," Jenny told the new model, "just lift your leg up and step up."

The older robot did as told and succeeded in putting her foot on the first step. Jenny continued to talk her through it, until they were at the final step.

"Very good XJ-10," Jenny smiled, "you're learning fast."

"Compliment, acknowledged," XJ-10 remarked.

Once they were in Jenny's room, Jenny went to her closet and pulled out her sleeping bag.

XJ-10 looked at the object . "Object: sleeping bag. Error: unacceptable sleeping unit."

"I'm sorry big sis," Jenny said as she got into bed, "but the bed isn't big enough for two. But don't worry, I know mom will make one for you eventually."

XJ-10 rolled out the sleeping bag and laid down; it would serve as a temporary sleeping unit for the while.

Jenny opened a small panel in the back of her and pulled out a power cord. She stuck the cord into a plug behind the bed and then slowly began to shut herself off.

"Good night big sis," Jenny smiled, as she closed her eyes, "see you in the morning."

As Jenny entered sleep-mode, she became excited; she could hardly wait to show her new sister.


End file.
